Otherworld Circumstances
by FruitySmell
Summary: "And you know… maybe you could distract him with your boobs too? I think that will work."
1. Chapter 1

Standard **disclaimer** applies. I own nothing.

**Otherworld Circumstances** will be a collection of AU oneshots from this fruitcake. Pretty much my dump site for short stories that make little to no sense. But on a side note, is anyone still interested in reading my other story, **Third Eye Trouble**?

* * *

...

**Actress**

...

* * *

"Oh, Jessica… I just… I'm just glad to see you all…"

Pale lavender eyes, usually cold and calculating, softened as he watched the brunette breathe life to Luna Noa, a two-dimensional, pixelated RPG character of a new game called Lunar. As always, the man with such unique eyes was far too focused, too captivated, on the girl that he vaguely heard the other people with him in the room.

Only when the director spoke did he finally snap out of his musings, and he instantly schooled his features as he was not too keen in letting anyone know that he was not paying attention to anything except for the brunette voice actress.

"Okay, Tenten! Good work!" The director spoke through the microphone proudly.

Sarutobi Tenten, the voice actress, grinned at the praise as she removed her giant headphones carefully. Then, soft amber eyes spotted him, and her smile grew even bigger.

She was out of the record room in a flash.

"Neji!" She exclaimed excitedly before she tackled him in a hug. Neji's arms routinely snaked themselves around her waist. "I thought you couldn't make it today!"

Hyuuga Neji grunted before he spoke. "Meeting's cancelled. Uncle had more pressing matters to attend to."

Tenten looked up and then graced Neji a grin so huge he could count her pearly white teeth.

"Awesome!" She said. "That means we're having dinner together, yeah?"

"Of course."

The brown-haired girl cheered loudly, fists pumping up in the air, and Neji fought the urge to chuckle.

"So, where are we off to? Coz right now, I am so craving for ice cream and—"

"Ahem," someone intervened before Tenten could even finish her sentence." "No cold food or beverages for now, Tenten. We still have a lot of work to do tomorrow, remember?"

Tenten flushed in embarrassment and removed herself from Neji's arms to bow before her director.

"Sorry, Tsunade-san," she apologized sincerely, "I kinda forgot."

The blonde, older lady laughed good-naturedly.

"I had a feeling that you did," Tsunade said. "But I'm sure your boyfriend would have reminded you anyway."

She laughed again when the voice actress blushed brightly. Neji, meanwhile, just looked away, glaring at the wall, and scoffed.

"Ah, well… Tsunade-san. Neji isn't my—"

"Tenten, let's go."

Without further ado, Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and marched his way to the exit, dragging along the young girl. As such, he failed to notice the deep blush that colored Tenten's cheeks or the naughty smirk Tsunade sent to Tenten, which of course only served to fluster the girl more.

Only when they were finally away from Tsunade and from Tenten's co-workers (who loved to tease them so) did Neji turn to look at his female companion.

By then, Tenten had finally controlled her blush, and she gave Neji a reassuring smile when the Hyuuga apologized for being rude and half-dragging her out of the building.

"It's okay. I mean, I should be the one saying sorry right now!" said Tenten. "They already know you're uncomfortable being teased like that, but…" she trailed off and shrugged. "Well, you know how they are."

Neji just closed his eyes.

"It doesn't really matter," he said, then immediately changed the topic. "Where do you want to eat? I'm sure you're hungry."

* * *

...

0

...

* * *

"_Ah, young love," somebody suddenly spoke, making him jump. He then realized his mistake as he relaxed immediately and forced himself to look unaffected. He heard a chuckle. "You're not fooling me, kid."_

_Grunting, Neji silently prayed for patience before turning to address the speaker. He raised a brow nonchalantly. "Pardon me?"_

"_Like I said, you can't fool me," was Tsunade's haughty remark. "You like Tenten. Admit it."_

"_Of course I do. She's my best friend."_

_A snort._

"_Fine, let me rephrase it, smart mouth." Tsunade casually waved her hand, showing off her bright red nails. "You are in love with Tenten."_

_The Hyuuga did not even look fazed. Instead, he simply looked away and back to where Tenten was voice acting for Luna._

"_We've had this conversation before, have we not?" He asked coolly._

"_Yep! And we'll keep having this conversation until you come clean," was Tsunade's reply. "You are in love with her."_

_A grunt was his reply and he heard Tsunade sigh exasperatedly._

"_She's a rising star in this field, we both know that," he heard the director say as a matter of factly. "And if you don't make a move on her right now, someone else will."_

_This time, he did not grace her with any reply. Tsunade sighed once more._

"_At least take her out to dinner or something."_

* * *

...

0

...

* * *

"You look tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Neji paused and looked at her. Tenten pinked slightly at his gaze but did not look away. Instead, she pointed at his untouched dinner and raised a brow. Neji let out a rather long breath, knowing he could never hide from or lie to Tenten.

"I just have a lot of things in mind. Don't worry about me."

Tenten stubbornly shook her head.

"Someone has to worry for you, Neji! Because you always act so…" her brows scrunched as she looked for an appropriate adjective, "_macho_ about everything!"

"…Macho?"

"Yeah, like a guy and stuff?" Tenten shrugged, but her eyes softened. "But please. Tell me if something's bothering you, okay? I'm here. I'm always here for you. You know that, right?"

He did not know what possessed him to do so, but he reached for her hand and squeezed. She blushed at the sudden contact he instigated but she did not shy away from his touch. She squeezed his hand in return and gave him a shy smile.

"I know, Tenten. And thank you."

* * *

...

0

...

* * *

_She came as soon as she heard the news._

_Tenten was just done with her show when she received a phone call from Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's younger cousin. It was her who tearfully told Tenten that Neji's father, Hyuuga Hizashi, had finally succumbed to cancer after battling against it for four years._

"_N-Nii-san's at the h-hospital," Hinata whispered through her sniffling. "H-He wouldn't talk t-to anyone. Tenten-neesan, please he-help…"_

_Tenten was immediately at the hospital in record-breaking time. She quickly looked for her best friend and found him standing just outside Hizashi's room._

_Wordlessly, she reached him and wound her arms around him. At first, he stiffened at the contact, as if ready to bolt out. But after a while, he returned the hug and held her tight. He buried his nose at the crook of her neck, and moments later, Tenten felt her shirt dampen._

_Again, she said nothing but let her best friend cry out silently his sorrow._

* * *

...

0

...

* * *

"It sounds like you guys are almost done," Neji started. They were done with their dinner and Neji was just about to drive Tenten home.

Tenten nodded ecstatically.

"Uh-huh! Just a few more lines left," she replied eagerly. "Well, actually, we're all done with our lines, but Tsunade-san insisted we redo some of the dialogues."

"Hn."

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about it too! I heard the game will be released this December. I think I'll buy one. What do you think?"

Neji took a left turn with ease.

"I think Hanabi will ask you for it."

"Oh," she giggled. "Well, I'm definitely giving it to her. Then you can hear my awesome voice all the time!"

She laughed while he smirked.

"Aren't you a humble one?"

"Oh quit being sarcastic, Neji. You know I hate that."

"Heh." A pause and then, "So what's your next project?"

Tenten hummed in her seat and pretended to think. Neji stepped on the brakes at a red light and gave her a pointed stare when she took her time in replying. Tenten stuck her tongue out.

"Remember that song I wrote?" Tenten asked and continued when Neji nodded. "I showed it to Tsunade-san. It landed me a new role in an upcoming anime."

"An anime this time?"

"Yeah. Galaxy Angels."

"Sounds like a shoujo. Hanabi will definitely love it."

"It is, and I'm sure she will. Actually, I've read my supposed character's biography." She puffed her cheeks. "I think I can handle being her voice, but I'm a little wary about something."

Neji stopped the car, now that they finally arrived at Tenten's cozy home. The gate was shut, but Neji could hear Tenten's younger brother curse at something before being shushed by their grandfather.

The Hyuuga smirked. It seemed that Sarutobi Konohamaru was losing another game online. He then turned to his companion just as he heard another scream of frustration from Konohamaru.

"What about?"

Tenten flushed deeply and fidgeted in her seat, before she unbuckled her seatbelt and left the car in haste. Neji was quick to follow her out.

"Well, you see…" Tenten drawled uneasily. "My character, Tamura Yukari, is actually confessing to a guy she likes as her first scene." She kicked a pebble and refused eye contact. "I-I guess I feel a bit awkward about it because I don't know how that feels like. Confessing, I mean."

Neji nodded in understanding but not really knowing what to tell her. However, seeing as Tenten remained in her place, Neji waited. He knew that his best friend had more to say, even when she was refusing to look at him.

"I-I was…" she cleared her throat, "I was wondering if maybe you could give me tips?"

"I don't think—"

"Please, Neji? You're the only one I can trust with this kind of stuff!"

He halted but knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Fine," and then, "What's your character like, anyway?"

"Fierce. Really friendly and loyal. She's quite the feminist too," and softly she continued, "the guy she's confessing to is her best friend."

"I see," Neji closed his eyes in deep thought. "If that's the case, she should just outright tell him how she feels. She seems like the type to do it, don't you think?"

His companion fidgeted slightly.

"I guess so," Tenten mumbled. "So, just blurt it out?"

"Yes."

"Without second thoughts?"

"Of course."

"And be spontaneous about it?"

"Absolutely."

"Just like that?"

A sharp inhale.

"Tenten."

She raised her hands in surrender and took one deep breath.

"Okay." Another deep breath. "I think I'm in love with you, Neji."

Neji nodded satisfactorily.

"Good. Just like that." Then he smirked and joked. "Although it shouldn't be my name in there, don't you think?"

He chuckled. But Tenten remained quiet. In fact, she was now restless in her place, a bright blush on her cheeks, and then Neji's brain finally short-circuited after a few moments of loading because he realized that she was _oh God_ serious.

The smirk on his lips vanished.

"Ten—"

"I-I have to go. Sorry about that."

He grabbed her wrist before she could move, and without wasting time, he pinned her against the wall. When she stubbornly refused to meet his eyes, despite his pleas for her to do so, he tilted her chin with a gentleness that was reserved for her only and kissed her fully on the lips.

They broke apart for air soon, but Neji planted another quick kiss on her lips because Tenten was just so adorable right now, with her cheeks pinks and her lips slightly bruised and open.

"I'm not very good with words. But I hope that was enough for you?"

He chuckled when Tenten dazedly nodded, her eyes now looking at him nervously.

"And I take it that there's no new role? No Galaxy Angels, even?"

"No," Tenten replied sheepishly. "I didn't know how I should tell you about my feelings, so I asked Tsunade-san and she told me to… do that."

"Well, I liked it." He kissed her. "I liked it a lot."

They leaned in once more for another kiss, but a cough ruined the moment. The newly-paired couple broke apart swiftly when they realized that the source of the sound was Tenten's grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Said old man only smiled knowingly when Tenten stammered an explanation. Poor Neji just fainted on the spot.

* * *

...

0

...

* * *

Senju Tsunade smirked when, instead of a casual hug, Tenten kissed Neji fully on the lips the moment she was done delivering her lines for her character. The other staff members cooed at the blatant display of affection while Tsunade crossed her arms knowingly.

"It's pretty stupid of me to ask, but you two are together now, aren't you?" At both their nods, Tsunade closed her eyes satisfactorily. "Good. Neji will definitely be able to help you with your new role."

Tenten's eyes sparkled. "You got me a new role, Tsuande-san?"

The blonde director patted Tenten's head affectionately. "Yup! I managed to convince my friend Jiraiya to give you a spot for his new game."

Tenten squealed her thanks and hugged Tsunade tightly. Neji smiled proudly at his girlfriend before he wondered out loud how he would be able to help Tenten when he wasn't even a voice actor nor was he an expert about voice acting.

"Oh that," Tsunade said casually. "Tenten's required to moan a lot in the game. It's a hentai, after all."

* * *

...

0

...

* * *

**FACT:** The first line of the story is actually a quote of Luna Noa from the game Lunar: Silver Star Harmony. Danielle Judovits, the voice actress of Tenten in English, happened to also be the voice behind the character. Yukari Tamura, on the other hand, is Tenten's voice actress in Japanese. She voiced a lot of characters, including Ranpha Franboise of Galaxy Angels.

**COINCIDENTALLY:** Both Luna Noa and Rena Lanford (another character voiced by Danielle Judovits from the game Star Ocean) are blue-haired healers of the party. They are also the love interests of the main protagonists. Tenten and Ranpha, meanwhile, both have Chinese-oriented clothes. And although Ranpha's hair is loose, she adorns her head with a pair of clips that look like buns (which also serve as her weapons).

**LASTLY: **Hentai game. Heh. No idea where THAT came from. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thank you to **Ami1010** for reminding me about this!

**WARNING:** Fruity's attempt at angst. It's... it's definitely new.

* * *

**Loop**

* * *

(i.)

He sat underneath an old oak tree, a picture of inner tranquility if not for the slight frown furrowing his brows. He exhaled softly, pearl eyes cracking slightly in the hopes that his sparring partner had finally arrived.

There was still no sign of her anywhere.

Hyuuga Neji once more closed his eyes as another sigh escaped his lips. Tenten had never been late like this, his mind rationalized, so he tolerated her tardiness for the first and final time and gave the girl another five minutes. He relaxed his back against the hard wood and began meditating once more.

However, if she did not make her appearance in the allotted time, Neji swore he would find her and demand from his brunette teammate an explanation as to why she was late. And perhaps he would extend their sparring time. Yes, that would most certainly teach her not to keep him waiting.

And with that in mind, he meditated once more.

(ii.)

_"Well, here we are!" Tenten announced cheerily as she opened her apartment's door with a flourish, and Neji wondered why he found it awkward to ask for her help earlier._

_Following his hate-driven battle with his cousin, Neji was advised by some of his fellow Branch clansmen to seek shelter away from the Main Family. After all, Neji almost killed Hinata, if not for the Jonin instructors' intervention, and the members of the Main Family were still torn on whether they should punish Neji for the assault or shake their heads in humiliation because their chosen heiress lost to someone with a tattoo branded on his forehead._

_The whole clan was in limbo, and it was only for the best that Neji distanced himself from the clan until the issue somewhat simmered down. But now came Neji's dilemma._

_The Hyuuga was hardly what one would call a social butterfly, and the only people he knew were his clansmen and his teammates. He could not ask Lee as the boy was still confined in the hospital after his fight with Gaara. And Neji would rather face the Main Family's punishment than having to ask Gai-sensei for shelter because the man was impossibly loud and eccentric and Neji half feared what he might find in his sensei's abode._

_Which only meant..._

_Lavender eyes moved to gaze the precious "flower of their team" as she stood inside her home, hands on her hips and a smirk on her lips. Neji vaguely wondered when she turned the lights on, and he squinted his eyes a bit at the sudden brightness._

_"Are you going to come inside or are you planning on sleeping in the hallways, Neji?" Tenten teased lightly and chuckled when Neji gave her a reprimanding glare._

_Grunting, Neji slowly, almost hesitantly, slipped inside his teammate's pad and surveyed the room silently. He mentally applauded Tenten's obsession for cleanliness, but when he opened his mouth to praise the girl, he realized that his teammate had disappeared on him. She appeared some time later, her arms full with a pillow and a blanket._

_"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch tonight, Neji." Tenten said as she handed him the items. "But I really don't have any spare room left, so..."_

_He quickly shook his head._

_"I am grateful for your hospitality, Tenten." He responded, and his lips curved slightly when Tenten beamed at him. "I hope your parents don't mind?"_

_He watched as Tenten stilled slightly._

_"Oh, that." Tenten blinked, her eyes losing the sparkle for just a moment. "Well, I don't really have any parents, Neji."_

(iii.)

It may have been long since he visited this part of Konoha, but Neji was still familiar with the place. Even the short cuts Tenten taught him years ago were still clearly remembered in his mind.

He even remembered Tenten's neighbors, who all gave him a friendly smile and a cheery wave as he passed, and Neji returned their greetings with a polite nod.

Now he was finally in front of Tenten's home, and he wasted no time in knocking, hoping for the girl to open her door. He waited patiently for a full minute before knocking again, this time calling her name as well. Still, Tenten didn't answer the door, and Neji was getting impatient.

'_This girl,'_ Neji thought irritably, and against his better judgment, he activated his renowned dojoutsu. He was startled to find that her home was empty.

'_She must have been sent to another mission,'_ Neji concluded almost immediately.

(iv.)

_"I don't really remember much, but I grew up in an orphanage." Tenten reasoned out, seeing as Neji was pointedly looking at her for an explanation. "I was only seven when Sarutobi-sama told me the truth."_

_Neji nodded solemnly. It was all he could do._

_"They were both shinobi of the village," Tenten continued as she reached out to grab one lone picture on her wall. "They died during the Kyuubi attack."_

_Silently, she handed Neji the photo, and the Hyuuga was quick to examine it. Moments later, he returned the picture back to its owner, before stuffing his hands on his pant's pockets._

_"You look just like your mother."_

_Tenten blinked, her eyes looking at the picture in her hands, before she smiled widely, and Neji felt himself relax. Then, he told her of her past – of how his clan brutally labeled him with a seal, of how his father was sacrificed for the good of the Main Branch, of how everything in the Hyuuga was so unfair!_

_It was not because he felt forced to tell her his side of the story. Rather, he only felt it fair to share his own childhood because Tenten trusted him enough to tell hers. And by the end of his tale, Neji knew that he had done the right thing when he felt Tenten's arms hug him, which he hesitantly returned after he labored his breathing._

_The whole night was spent of them sharing more stories of their childhood adventures, and both found themselves laughing at their childish antics. Or rather, Tenten laughed while Neji smirked. The next day, Tenten helped him train, even when she was still recovering from her match against Temari, and Neji started to learn the basics of Kaiten._

(v.)

On his flight down the stairs from Tenten's pad, Neji met his other teammate, who was, judging by the accumulation of sweat on his forehead, running his daily 200 laps around the village. The youthful man clad in green immediately waved the moment he spotted the Hyuuga.

"Neji-kun!" He greeted enthusiastically, and skipped his merry way to his friend, who nodded his own salutations. "What brings you here to this side of the town, my friend?"

Neji grunted slightly.

"I was planning on fetching Tenten for a spar, but it seems she is not available as of the moment." Neji answered. "Do you know if she is on a mission right now, Lee?"

The green clad youth looked concerned for a moment, before his brows furrowed.

"I am not sure, my friend," he answered after his silent contemplation. "Perhaps Gai-sensei might know. He just returned from a debriefing at the Hokage's Tower."

Neji readily nodded and followed Rock Lee. Asking his former sensei was a better option than having to go directly to the Hokage to ask if Tenten was indeed sent to a mission, after all.

(vi.)

_"I like you, you know." A pause, before she added, "A lot."_

_This she said as a matter of factly, without the sparkles and the fanfare which Lee was known for, and yet Neji just knew what she really meant. Years ago, they bonded as teammates and bared their soul to one another. Now they had this connection – one that was formed and strengthened over the years they fought side by side._

_Now, two promotions later as Team Gai celebrated Tenten's rise in ranks after she passed her Jonin exams, here she was, confessing to Neji of her feelings for him. Although he had his suspicions before, Neji was still flattered and, dare he say it, very happy that she had far deeper feelings for him than mere comradeship._

_He felt the same for her, after all._

_"I do as well, Tenten," he replied, and to hide the flush of his cheeks, he took a sip on his cup. "But I cannot accept your feelings yet. I—"_

_"I know, I know." Tenten cut him off kindly, giving him a reassuring smile. "You have yet to settle your clan matters. But really, Neji. I don't mind if they decide to brand me as a member of the Branch family too, you know."_

_She winked at him, but Neji frowned._

_"You may not mind, but I do, Tenten." He said. "I do not wish to end your freedom. I..." he paused, his mind whirling to look for the right word, "care for you too much to let you experience the horrors of my family."_

_Tenten nodded solemnly and reached for his hand, her silent way of comforting the Hyuuga. Neji, on the other hand, squeezed her tiny hand thankfully, only to let go when Gai-sensei and Lee came bounding in, their hands full of food that were Tenten's favorites._

_"Yosh!" Gai boomed ecstatically as he placed the dishes on the table. "To celebrate my youthful student's promotion to Jonin status, we shall dine to our hearts' content! My treat, of course!"_

_He laughed loudly as Lee gushed about his youthfulness and kindness, while Gai took all the praises with an enthusiastic nod. Then came the tear-jerking hug fest between the two, and Neji instantly looked away with a frown while Tenten hid her face in the palms of her hands, hoping that no one was staring at them._

_Just as Neji was about to tell the two to stop, Tenten beat him to it._

_"Gai-sensei, Lee." She said sternly, making the two look at her. "I get it, and thank you for the treat, sensei. Now can we just eat normally? And no sake for me, please. I have a mission tomorrow."_

_Neji silently applauded when their sensei and Lee made their way to their own seats without anymore loud proclamations of youth, sheepishly behaving as Tenten was already this close to unleashing her weapon barrage against them if they "misbehaved."_

_The Hyuuga once more sipped his tea, smirking just a little bit when Tenten tossed her cup at Lee when the boy tried taking a sip on Gai-sensei's bottle of sake._

(vii.)

Along the way to finding their sensei, Lee was regaling Neji of his own missions, saying that he successfully finished a three-day mission within one day because he was burning fiercely in his springtime of youth. Neji nodded, already used to Lee's over exaggeration, and tuned in the boy's loud raving regarding his youthfulness.

They found Gai-sensei, who was oddly waiting for them at the entrance of their old training grounds with a smile, and Neji raised a brow when Gai-sensei and Lee merely greeted each other with a nod instead of the extreme hugging and crying as they ran toward the setting sun.

"Neji, my boy!" Gai boomed, as always. "I see you are searching for our lovely lotus as well, hm?" He wiggled his humongous brows suggestively, and Neji scoffed. "YOSH! Let us make haste! My little lotus hates waiting, we all know that!"

They made their way further to their old training grounds, with Gai-sensei and Lee now talking a mile per minute as they talked about their monstrous training regime, their plans for the week, and in Lee's case, how the beautiful Sakura-san once again turned down his offer for a date.

Gai-sensei quickly comforted his student, saying that the path to the burning flames of the springtime of love was a rather challenging course. Lee, as always, took this by heart and promised to himself that he would woo the beautiful Sakura-san once more today or he would run another 200 laps around the village. Their sensei gave Lee a thumbs up, with a sparkling grin. Lee wept because he was touched. Neji just wished they could find Tenten sooner.

The trio finally reached the end of the trail, and Neji could see the old dummy pinned against a tree by Tenten's various weapons. Yet, he could not find any signs of their kunoichi. He gazed questioningly at their sensei, who gave him a pat on his shoulders.

"Don't hesitate, Neji. Tenten's waiting."

Gai-sensei said, and Neji failed to ask his question since Lee was already moving toward something before kneeling down. Curiously, the Hyuuga followed his friend, very aware that their sensei had moved too. He peeked just above Lee's shoulder, as the boy was hunched and looked like he was praying, and his pearl eyes widened when he spotted a grave marker.

One that bore their kunoichi's name.

(viii.)

_It was impossible. It was never going to happen. Ever._

_But here was Lee sobbing and even Gai-sensei shed tears as they waited in one of the hallways of the hospital, intent on finding out what was going to happen to Tenten. Neji stood rigidly by the side, arms crossed in defiance as his eyes fixed themselves on the door that led to the operating room._

_It was supposed to be a simple courier mission, one that she was assigned to together with Kiba and Shikamaru. However, things went from bad to worse, and Neji cursed at the wrong information they were given. He also cursed the Hokage for sending Tenten to a mission with other people not from Team Gai, because if they did that mission together, the kunoichi would not be in this predicament right now._

_Beside the weeping dynamic duo were Kiba, who was nursing his head, and Shikamaru, who sported a broken arm. Neji glared at the two, especially when he heard that Tenten had to fight on her own for a moment while Kiba and Shikamaru had to recover their chakra pools._

_Finally, the double doors opened, and Neji rushed to the doctor's side, just as Gai stood up and listened as well for the doctor's diagnosis._

_There, the members of Team Gai were told that Tenten's vitals were stable, for now, but she was currently comatosed. Gai accepted the news with a grim nod and ushered Lee back to his seat, as the younger green beast had shed too much tears once more. Neji, on the other hand, merely turned and left the hospital, making his way to their training grounds to wait for his teammate. She did promise they were going to spar after her mission._

_But five days passed, and Tenten had yet to wake up. Another two days came, and Team Gai was devastated to know that their teammate never made it. The poor girl died of pneumonia, as what the doctor explained. And again, it was Gai-sensei who arranged every detail of Tenten's funeral, as Lee was inconsolable and Neji refused to leave his room for days. The Hyuuga didn't even attend her burial._

(ix.)

"Tenten!" Gai ecstatically greeted as he bounced his way to his team. "We have finally arrived!"

No answer came from the girl, but Lee screamed in delight, jumping as if he were a young kid and not a full-fledged Jounin. Neji was still staring at the marker silently.

"Let me tell you about my mission today, little flower. Your sensei just defeated fifty enemy nins using sheer will and the power of youth!" His teeth ping brilliantly. Lee raised his hand eagerly.

"Gai-sensei! Tenten-chan! I completed my three-day mission in just one day!"

Gai-sensei gasped dramatically and gave Lee a thumbs up.

"Brilliant, my boy! You truly are a warrior of youth! Such fiery spirit you have! It is almost blinding!"

The two were then engaged in another youthful hug fest, with the sparkles and the dramatic sunset as their backdrop. Neji kept silent, gaze firmly locked on the marker, as if he was transfixed. Then, slowly, he lifted a hand up and traced the kanji on the marker, wishing that he was touching Tenten instead of this cold rock that had her name.

(x.)

The next day, as Lee was off for another run around the village, he spotted Neji heading his way toward Tenten's apartment, his white robes swishing as he walked. An elderly neighbor of Tenten's saw the Hyuuga as well, and he shook his bald head sympathetically.

"Neji-kun's gone to see her again," said the man to Lee, who sighed softly.

"Yes sir. It seems that my prodigious friend has not accepted Tenten-chan's death yet," Lee said sadly, before he smiled. "But Gai-sensei and I will make sure to be here for Neji-kun, until he finally lets go of her."

The old man nodded in understanding and decided to keep Lee company until Hyuuga Neji comes down from Tenten's apartment, demanding to know where his teammate was.

And everything starts back at one. A never-ending loop.

* * *

-shakes head- Me and angst don't get along, it seems.


	3. Chapter 3

For **Mari** because I made her cry. And for **PewPew** because she gave me a tight hug. Around the neck. And it is so youthful I'm literally choking! Gwah! Oh, and thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/faved/followed.

**WARNING:** Just your average high school fic featuring tsundere(!) Tenten and stalker(!) Neji. Also, this is rated T for language and the mention of a gun.

* * *

**..**

**Like A Boss**

**..**

* * *

"Holy shit! It's the Penis Puncher!"

Tenten's left eye twitched at her newest title; nonetheless, she walked the halls like a boss, now that it was steer cleared of people. She inwardly smirked as every descendant of Adam stood straight at her presence, their breaths held as she passed.

Only once she was inside the classroom did every male in the hallway heaved a sigh of relief and then moved on with whatever they were doing prior to Tenten's arrival.

Unlike the boys, however, the girls swarmed around the young brunette.

"Looking cool as always, Tenten!" One blonde praised smilingly. "And I heard you kicked Zaku's ass yesterday! Thank you so much!"

Tenten smiled smugly. "Yeah, that guy's never going to harass the Gardening Club ever again, Ino. Unless of course, he's a dumbass."

Ino opened her mouth to reply, but was instantly interrupted by her pink-haired friend, who let out an unladylike snort.

"Tenten, Zaku _is_ an idiot," the pink-haired girl stressed. "So I wouldn't be surprised if he wants his butt kicked all over again."

The other girls around Tenten voiced out their agreement, followed by a series of giggles about how men truly are idiots. Tenten only shook her head in amusement and then flexed her arm confidently.

"Well, whatever. I'd still be here to accept that challenge if he does, Sakura."

More giggling from the girls ensued, only to be shushed by their homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi, who was for once in his life on time. All students' eyes widened at this once in a lifetime miracle.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're not late!" A blond student gasped and dramatically pointed a finger at his teacher. "Who are you and where is our sensei, you fraud!"

His classmates nodded along. The "fraud" laughed at the blond's antics.

"You are quite the joker, aren't you, Naruto?" He commented cheerily, eyes turning into a pair of crescents. "I thought you'd all be happy to see me this fine morning?"

All he received were a few grumbling and snorting. He feigned a hurt look, as he raised his hand to quiet down the ruckus.

"But I'm actually early for a reason," Kakashi continued, and he lazily gestured toward the door. "Everyone. I want you to meet your new classmate, Hyuuga Neji."

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

She had been careless.

Admittedly, having won all of her matches made her too arrogant, and now she had no one but herself to blame for her compliance.

The day started normally enough. She went to school, listened to her teachers and diligently took notes, chatted with her good friends, attended a council meeting, and finally, kicked the ass of another guy who was foolish enough to challenge her.

What was different on that day, however, was Hyuuga Neji casually leaning against the wall as he eyed her warily.

Tenten didn't really notice him there during her fight, but he did make his presence known with a cough just as Tenten landed a swift kick against her opponent that effectively knocked him out.

Then, the Hyuuga made some sarcastic remark about girls and fighting and how these two should never correlate with one another. Tenten quickly responded with a "shut up or I'll make you" threat. He countered with a raised brow, as if to challenge her. Tenten cracked her knuckles in reply.

"Are you sure?" Neji asked, his back still against the wall. "You just finished your fight, have you not? Perhaps, you should rest first."

It was a sound suggestion, but by then, Tenten's rationale had been replaced by her deep anger against his very misogynistic comment. She charged at him at full speed, only to be easily dodged by Neji, much to her growing ire.

"I propose a bet," he said, dodging a kick. "Winner gets to boss around the loser for a whole week."

Tenten's answer was a snarl and she aimed a punch on his shoulders. Luckily for her, she made contact, and she smirked when she heard Neji grunt in pain.

"Alright," she replied haughtily. "You better not back out from this, Hyuuga!"

She landed another punch on his person and expected that he would suddenly chicken out of the bet. To her immense surprise, he gave her an arrogant smirk, his lavender eyes suddenly turning sharp and feral.

Tenten felt a shiver run down her spine and quickly dismissed it.

"Oh, don't worry," Neji said. "I won't."

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

She badly wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of his stupid face.

"Now, don't look at me like that. After all, I didn't force you to accept that bet, did I?"

She scowled.

"I even advised that you rest first," smirk still intact, he continued. "And stop pulling your skirt. It's not going to magically turn into a pair of pants, no matter how much you want it to."

Stubbornly, she pulled once more and yelled a curse when the damn clothing refused to cover at least until her knees. She growled at Neji when he sarcastically told her that cursing wouldn't work either.

"You Grade A jerk!" Tenten hissed angrily. "Why the hell did you force me to wear this… THIS! Where did you even get this?!"

She gestured at her whole outfit of the day.

Gone were her dark-colored T-shirt and pair of loose cargo pants ensemble. Instead, she wore a light blue, short sleeved blouse that clung to her figure tightly. It was paired with a white skirt that ended mid-thigh, showing off her finely toned legs.

And to top it all, Neji also banned her from wearing her dirty sneaker, so Tenten had no choice but to use the doll shoes he had provided her.

In short, Tenten felt totally exposed in her new apparel, but she'd be damned if she gave Neji the satisfaction of knowing that. So she held her nose high and salvaged what was left of her dignity by pulling her skirt once more.

"You agreed to the dare, so why not?" Neji replied casually. "And those are my cousin's clothes, remember?"

Ah yes, his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. Yes, yes, Tenten remembered her. She was a quiet, stuttering little sweetheart who couldn't meet Tenten's eyes without blushing beet red that Tenten had to wonder just how she was related to the he-devil that was Hyuuga Neji.

Maybe Neji was adopted? Or maybe, Hinata was. Either way, Tenten could never see the resemblance between the two, personality-wise.

"Shut up and don't be such a wise guy," Tenten grumbled before hissing at another guy who had the audacity to ogle her.

"Hn."

"And quit that monosyllabic caveman language of yours! It's irritating!"

He gave her that infuriating smirk again. Her hand twitched, wanting nothing more than to strangle him until he begged for mercy.

They finally reached their classroom, just as Tenten glared at the thirteenth boy who shamelessly stared and drooled as she passed. Neji casually opened the door for her like a gentleman, making her gape at him before looking away with a harrumph.

Tenten barely made it to her own seat when her female classmates all squealed and flocked around her like bees to honey. Their eyes sparkled in awe and delight as they eyed their champion, their praises filling Tenten's ears.

"Tenten! Oh my God! You look so cute!" Sakura squealed, stars in her eyes. Beside the pink-haired girl, Ino nodded approvingly.

"Blue is totally your color!"

The other girls also had similar thoughts.

"Oh my gosh! Tenten, your shoes are so adorbs!"

"Kyaah! I know! And look at those divine legs! Rawr girl! You've been hiding from us, haven't you?"

The ladies continued gushing about Tenten's new wardrobe, while the guys stared silently, their jaws hanging at the sight. Tenten blushed faintly as the girls continued raving and tried her best to calm the girls down.

Unbeknownst to Tenten, Hyuuga Neji smiled softly as he watched her flushed cheeks.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

The next day, Neji did not come to Tenten's house with his younger cousin to dress the brunette up.

Upon learning the real reason for Tenten's new look, Sakura and Ino wasted no time in begging Neji to give them the license to dress Tenten up.

Naturally, the Hyuuga acquiesced, much to Tenten's chagrin.

"I don't even know why they love giving me makeovers," Tenten once complained to an amused Neji on her fourth day of the dare.

By this time, although Tenten and Neji weren't exactly what one would call the best of friends, they at least held mutual respect for the other. In fact, they had days where they could even have a civil conversation, until of course Neji said something that would completely rile up Tenten. Then the whole cat and mouse fight would ensue.

"I mean," Tenten continued moping, "it's not like I even look great in these clothes!"

She consciously rubbed her bare shoulders, completely missing Neji's frown.

"Why do you think you don't look good in them?"

Tenten stared at him incredulously at his casual inquiry.

"Because these clothes are too pretty for someone as plain-looking as me."

She would have added a "duh" in her sentence, but Neji stopped abruptly, causing Tenten to halt as well. She gave him a questioning tilt of her head when he was merely looking at her silently. When Tenten was just about to ask him what the matter was, he spoke.

"You don't look plain at all, Tenten."

Then, he moved, as if he never said anything and left Tenten, who was frozen on the spot with her mouth wide open.

When he was a few feet away, Tenten mumbled to herself. "What the hell was that all about?"

She didn't acknowledge that her cheeks were warm and her heart just beat a little bit faster.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

And just like that, the days rolled by without any more particular incidents, save for the occasional banter between Neji and Tenten.

It was a Sunday, and Tenten did what she always does during Sundays – grocery shopping for the family.

She did not know what exactly happened, however. One moment, she was just merrily on her way home, toting her purchased goods, and the next, she was cornered in a narrow alleyway, with a bunch of shady-looking men blocking her exit.

Tenten hummed softly, brown eyes quietly assessing every man in front of her. Then, she zeroed in on someone and let out a tired sigh.

"Zaku," she greeted exasperatedly before groaning. "God! Sakura was right. You _are_ an idiot!"

The addressed black-haired thug, seemingly the leader of the band, bristled at the insult before he sneered at the girl.

"Big words for someone who's about to get beaten up."

His cronies laughed along with him, eyeing Tenten as if she were an easy prey. Said girl dropped her bags and cracked her knuckles.

"Bring it, loser!"

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

He had a freaking gun.

Tenten managed to knock out his five henchmen and would have delivered a final blow at Zaku, but the man suddenly whipped out a gun and successfully halted Tenten in her place.

"Don't you fucking move!" Zaku threatened hysterically. "Don't you dare move, you fucking monster!"

Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"Kind of ironic, don't you think? I'm not the one with a gun and yet I'm the monster."

She took a step forward, her hands up in the air in surrender. Zaku quickly raised the gun before Tenten could take another step.

"I said don't move! Or I'll fucking shoot you! I swear I will!"

Tenten took a deep breath, gaze never wavering.

"No, you won't," she said surely, noting Zaku's quivering form. Said man only scoffed.

"You think I'm scared to shoot you?!" he roared. "You think I'm a pussy?! A fucking pushover?! Well, I've got news for you, bitch!"

He sneered at Tenten.

"I've always wanted to see you bleed!" He grinned maniacally. "To see you writhe in pain and beg for mercy!"

He was laughing now, which was not going well for Tenten. Pretty soon, he was going to pull that trigger off, unless she did something to stall him or stop him.

So without wasting time, Tenten gambled and moved swiftly to try and disarm him. Zaku seemed to have noticed her plan though because he raised the gun and aimed at her person.

Tenten's eyes widened.

As if in slow motion, she watched as Zaku's pointing finger pushed to fire the gun's trigger. She braced herself, hoping to evade the shot or at least not to get any of her vital organs hit.

There was a scream of pain.

But it didn't come from the brunette.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

"I don't even know how you did it," Tenten started, watching as Zaku was wheeled away to the ambulance. "But wow. I am totally impressed."

Neji just smirked arrogantly.

"But did you have to break his arm? Speaking of, is your hand okay? It looks pretty red." She paused when another thought hit her. "Oh, and where the hell did you come from anyway?!"

The Hyuuga raised a brow at the onslaught of questions; nevertheless, he answered.

"He deserved it and I'm fine," Neji answered stonily. "As for your last question, I've been here the whole time, watching you."

Okay, that… that was extremely creepy. Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"You've been watching this entire time?! What the hell? Why didn't you help me earlier, you jerk?!"

Neji shrugged casually.

"You handled it pretty well. I don't think you would have appreciated it if I helped you with the small fries."

Tenten frowned. The jerk had a point. But then Neji was giving her that look which had her spine tingling.

"Besides," the Hyuuga continued. "I definitely enjoyed the view."

He gazed meaningfully at her short skirt. Tenten gasped in righteous indignation, but Neji wasn't exactly done yet.

"You look good in stripes."

The comment made Tenten blink in confusion.

She stared at her outfit – a plain pink baby tee and denim skirt – and wondered just what Neji was talking about. She certainly wasn't wearing any stripes, as far as her eye could see. So her mind whirled as she pondered on this for a while.

Then, realization hit her like a ton of bricks, and she unconsciously pulled her skirt down. She flushed angrily.

"Hyuuga Neji," she hissed. "You pervert!"

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

"Holy shit! It's the Lady Boss!"

Tenten blinked before she nodded approvingly at her newest title. As always, she walked the halls like a boss, now that it was steer cleared of people. She inwardly smirked as every descendant of Adam stood straight at her presence, their breaths held as she passed.

However, just as she was about to arrive to her classroom, the boys stood even straighter, making her wonder what just happened. She didn't have to wait long for the answer though because Hyuuga Neji was suddenly by her side, the ever-confident smirk on his lips.

She gave him a smile.

"Hello, Neji," she greeted, and then her hand was unconsciously reaching his injured one. "How's your hand? Does it still hurt or…?"

She trailed off when Neji placed his uninjured hand above hers.

"I'm fine, Tenten," he reassured before his lavender eyes sparkled. "Thank you for worrying."

Instantly, the blush was back.

"I-It's not like I'm worried o-or something! Idiot!"

"And I definitely approve your new outfit."

Oh yes, the blush was back. And it brought along a swarm of butterflies and bees and wasps that all decided to party inside Tenten's stomach, making it churn and tumble until she felt sick and giddy at the same time.

"I-It's not like I dressed up for you o-or anything! Idiot!"

Neji smirked and Tenten squashed that very tiny part of her mind that squealed because Neji looked so damn hot when he does that, _OMFG_! And when Neji held her hand and opened the door for her, Tenten heaved a sigh.

Just like with their first match, she was fighting a losing battle, it seemed. Not that she wasn't thrilled by it though.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

(1) Stripes. I hope everyone got that.

(2) Was watching episode "Deploy! Team Tenten" again, and I can't help but notice how the animators keep focusing on Tenten's yummy ass. Mayhaps it's just me, but then again, in that "Neji Gaiden" episode, they featured DAT ASS too. Hmmm... I need to meditate on that. On a side note, **Third Eye Trouble** is now 50% complete with a total word count of 3203 and will be updated this Sunday.

Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Madz:** I know I promised a superhero one shot for you, but this thing kept bugging me until I had no choice but to write it. I hope you can forgive this fruit. :(

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**  
**

**..**

**Legendary**

**..**

Once upon a time, she wanted to become Legendary.

Having grown up in an orphanage with twenty other children, Tenten yearned for recognition – to be known throughout the whole lands as one of, if not _the_, best kunoichi to ever live, like her idol Tsunade-hime.

So at the age of seven, she set foot in the Ninja Academy with a determined grin. She trained diligently, studied every book and scroll available in the school's library, and participated in the class lectures wholeheartedly.

And once they graduated, it was of no surprise that she held the title of "Best Kunoichi" in their class and was placed as second in the overall ratings, with the precocious Hyuuga Neji claiming first.

As expected, all of her classmates looked up to her, and all of her teachers adored her. It was clear to her that she was on the right track, but it wasn't enough to be known as Legendary. Not yet.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

At age twelve, she met up with her newest team and was a little disheartened.

Hyuuga Neji was too quiet and too arrogant, only giving her a glare when she cheerfully greeted him. Rock Lee, on the other hand, was the total opposite. He was too energetic and too enthusiastic about everything that Tenten had to wonder if the kid's diet only consisted of sugar and more sugar.

But the biggest oddball on her team had to be their Jonin instructor.

Maito Gai was, for the lack of a better term, insane. He spoke in loud proclamations of the Springtime of Youth, advised his newest genin to wear spandex to improve themselves, and had the ability to cry a river and summon a sunset at six in the morning with just a snap of his fingers.

And to make things worse, Lee simply adored the man and absorbed whatever Gai-sensei spoke with a loud, "Yosh!"

Of course, Tenten was dismayed, but she immediately brightened up when Gai-sensei told her a few information regarding Tsunade-hime. The bun-haired girl quickly emulated her idol's way of life, but these all ended in catastrophic disaster of epic proportions.

However, Gai-sensei revived her dampened spirits when he pointed out that Tenten was absolutely talented when it came to the summoning technique. It was also Gai-sensei who gave her the idea of becoming a weapon's master, to which Tenten followed by heart.

And although it wasn't what she hoped for, Tenten knew she was going to be Legendary as a master of all weapons known to man.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

At age thirteen, she lost her first match.

No matter how proficient she was with her weapon usage, her techniques proved useless against the wind user from Suna. As Neji would have stated, it was her fate to lose in that round, and it stung Tenten's pride to know that she was heavily outmatched.

So she sulked as she lay in the hospital bed, wincing slightly when she tried to straighten her back. She was also lonely and wished her teacher and Lee would at least come to visit.

But to her surprise, it was Hyuuga Neji who came to visit her that fine morning, just after the preliminary exams. He only stared at her with those special lavender eyes of his before casually asking if she was well enough for a spar.

"Good," was all he said when Tenten shared to him that she was going to be discharged today. He turned, just as quickly as he came, but made no move to leave. Then, "You fought well, Tenten."

He was gone in a flash, leaving his teammate to stare at the empty space where he stood seconds ago.

Tenten raised a brow, but she smiled nonetheless. She was not going to let this one measly defeat affect her, she decided – she was going to be Legendary, damn it!

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

At age fourteen, she took the Chuunin exams once more.

She was up against another wind user, this time from the Land of Grass. However, unlike before, Tenten had learned a thing or two from her past match, and within seven minutes, she was declared the victor while her opponent sported a broken leg and a deep gash on his shoulders.

At her victory, Gai-sensei and Lee let out a synchronous victory whoop, followed by an onslaught of teary hugs and loud proclamations of youthful glow. Neji, thank the gods, only gave her a smirk to congratulate her, his eyes gleaming in amusement as he watched Tenten try to swat the Dynamic Duo away from her with a mace.

The smirk immediately turned into a frown when Gai-sensei and Lee included him in the team's congratulatory group hug and Tenten laughed at his peculiar expression.

She laughed once again when they were promoted to Chuunin, because she getting closer to being Legendary now. She could feel it.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

At age fifteen, Neji was promoted to Jonin.

Naturally, she was happy for her friend, although she did lose a bit of her self-esteem. She tried to convince herself that it was to be expected – Neji has always been the genius of the team, after all. Hell, he was the genius of the Hyuuga Clan!

His early rise to the ranks was merely the doing of fate, she rationalized.

And then, she suddenly stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide as saucers because _hello, she just went all Hyuuga Neji there for a second, what with all the fate speech, and it was just plain scary._

Lee quickly noticed Tenten's sudden pallor.

"Tenten-chan, are you well? You look a little pale, my youthful lotus."

Tenten blinked unsurely before giving Lee a sunny smile.

"It's nothing, Lee," she reassured and her smile widened some more. "But it looks like we're gonna have to train some more, huh?"

She chuckled when Lee excitedly jumped, his fist up in the air.

Indeed, she was going to try harder. She was aiming to be Legendary after all, and she'd be damned if she let Neji get to it first.

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

At age sixteen, the war broke out, and Tenten lost Neji.

His death was a heroic one – saving Naruto and Hinata from being skewered by sacrificing his own life – and Tenten honored his decision by holding back her tears. Crying will be done later, she vowed. For now, she had a war to win and a friend to avenge.

So she fought with every bit of her strength, with every ounce of her chakra, but it was just not enough. Madara was just too strong, too skilled, and too experienced. Without batting an eye, he plunged every ninja into a world of illusions – a world that was designed to satisfy every person's dreams and desires.

And like every ninja in the field, Tenten felt her consciousness slip. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't regaled with praises nor was she super famous, like her idol, Tsunade-hime.

She was just Tenten, but she was happy still.

For Gai-sensei and Lee were there, being their regular and "adult" selves. And Neji… Neji was there too, looking at the Dynamic Duo in exasperation, although there was a smirk on his face when Tenten laughed.

Because, really. Who wants to be Legendary, when you have your family anyway?

**..**

**OoO**

**..**

Feels. Feels everywhere.

My brother urged me to read the latest chapter of Naruto. And I'm sure that I'm not the only one who noticed this, but most of the illusions shown were very egocentric, except in the cases of Shikamaru, Tenten, and Gaara who all had "family" as a theme. Or in Tenten's case, a pseudo-family. Also, I have to ask… do Shikamaru and Temari have _the same_ illusion?


	5. Chapter 5

For **Madz**. Because she's never seen The Amazing Spiderman 2, and I'm like, hell yes I should spoil it for you because I'm FruitySmell. -sniffs- I'm such a good friend, Naruto's got nothing on me.

**Warning: **Contains SPOILERS for said movie. And ayuh, standard disclaimer applies.

**-OoO-**

**Movie Magic**

**-OoO-**

Hyuuga Neji was _this_ close to punching somebody, namely this loud buffoon sitting just one row in front of him.

All throughout the movie, that wide-eyed, bowl-haired, rash guard-wearing nimrod had done nothing but to overreact to every exciting scene in the movie. Which was a lot, mind you, considering that the movie was The Amazing Spiderman 2.

First, wide-eyed weirdo gushed about as Spiderman fought the bad guys and dodged the bullets a la Matrix style. Then, he obnoxiously squealed when Stan Lee made his cameo at Peter Parker's graduation day, which earned him a sharp whistle from the person sitting on his front.

By the look of things, it was heavily obvious that wide-eyed weirdo had watched the movie beforehand. He had a clear idea of what was going to happen next and even recited a few lines properly and flawlessly. His companion, a young brunette who was obviously miffed by wide-eyed weirdo's antics, punched him real hard when he blatantly announced that Harry Osborn was going to be double-crossed by a few men in the company.

Then, just as the climax neared, wide-eyed weirdo wholeheartedly announced that Gwen Stacy was going to die.

Neji, not an avid fan of the comic books, was flummoxed by such a revelation, as he was an avid shipper of Peter and Gwen, although secretly of course. This time, he hoped that wide-eyed weirdo made a wrong call for once. Because superheroes always save the ones they love, right?

So the Hyuuga watched with bated breath as Spiderman heroically dove to catch Gwen with his web. His lavender eyes never left the big screen as everything happened in slow motion – Gwen Stacy was falling, Peter Parker was desperate, his web looking like an outstretched hand to catch his lady love, and there were debris falling everywhere for dramatic effect.

The girl did die, however, and Neji felt his heart clench, the same way it did when Uncle Ben died. And it looked like someone shared Neji's grief. Wide-eyed weirdo was bawling now, while his companion was trying to shush him.

More scenes followed after – the heart-breaking funeral, days passing by in a blur with Peter Parker never moving on, and the audience were just clued through several lines that Spiderman had disappeared for almost half a year.

Peter was only able to pick up the shattered pieces of his heart when he finally had the courage to watch his deceased girlfriend's graduation speech about giving hope. And the movie ended with Spiderman finally returning, just in time to save a kid's life while kicking The Rhino's mechanical butt.

The lights flickered on and the ending credits rolled. People were now up and about, intending to leave the moviehouse, when wide-eyed weirdo bellowed out about the much-awaited after-credits extra.

Neji leaned back in his seat, his eyes scrutinizing the loud-mouthed idiot now that the lights were back on.

The idiot was quite tall and muscular, a stature Neji did not expect given the man's rather childish behavior. His eyebrows were huge, looking like two fat caterpillars resting on his forehead and making his eyes look round and fuller. His mouth was set in a large grin, his happiness clear by the way he was cheering in his seat.

His companion, on the other hand, exasperatedly slapped his arm, and Neji vaguely heard her murmur something about chaining the guy to his chair if he did not stop moving about.

She did not look intimidating enough, in Neji's humble opinion, to push through with the threat though, what with her cutesy odango hairstyle and soft amber eyes, but the wide-eyed weirdo heeded her warning and sat down like a good little boy… for about ten seconds.

Then he was back to his jubilant, loud self and continued his incessant yapping.

It was also then that Neji realized what was going on by carefully observing the two.

Obviously, they were on a date, and the wide-eyed weirdo thought he'd be able to impress the pretty girl if he proved knowledgeable about the movie.

Of course, his plan failed in the most epic way possible, but Neji had to salute the weirdo's dedication. And not only that, for a guy who wasn't really blessed aesthetically-speaking, it was a miracle that he was able to land a date with the pretty brunette, so another point goes to him.

It was like Beauty and the Beast, modern style, Neji thought.

Finally, after minutes of waiting, the extra appeared, and as Neji predicted, the wide-eyed weirdo excitedly jumped in his seat, fist pumping in the air.

"Yosh!" The weirdo belted out in delight. "That was truly a spectacular movie, was it not, my dear Tenten? I am simply filled with restless vigor as I watched Peter Parker become the shining hope for his people!"

His lady friend, Tenten, winced.

"Lee, quit it!" She hissed and made an effort to stop his ridiculous jumping. "Let's just go. The movie's done anyway."

She was just about to drag the weirdo, Lee, to the exit when two men blocked their way. Her eyes narrowed slightly, while Neji hung back to watch the scene.

"Oi, you screaming idiot!" One of the men snarled. "You been gettin' on my nerves for the last time!"

"Yeah!" The other supplied menacingly, before his beady eyes landed on Tenten and he grinned perversely. "So, we're takin' your girlfriend as compensation, twit!"

"We're gon' show you a good time, sweet cheeks. Now c'mere!"

Hooligan 1 made a grab for the girl, but in a second, Lee was lunging at him, all traces of his childishness gone. Tenten immediately rushed to his side, intent on stopping him from disfiguring the thug's face.

However, Hooligan 1's partner in crime, a rather bulky man who smelled like cigarette, managed to grab her shoulders and forcibly yanked her away from Lee. The bulky man then tried to land a punch on Tenten, as if to avenge his fallen friend, but in an instant Neji was behind him.

The Hyuuga expertly captured the bulky man in a fierce headlock, making said man splutter and blindly reach for Neji to retaliate.

But it was clear who the better fighter between the two was, and a few moments later, the bulky man passed out, just as Lee finished knocking out his own opponent. The two locked gazes, before Lee noticed the man Neji defeated. Lee quickly nodded his thanks to the Hyuuga, while the latter grunted.

A sigh was heard.

"Must this always happen when you watch a movie, Lee?"

**-OoO-**

…

**-OoO-**

Ten minutes later, Neji found himself sitting on a stiff chair inside the moviehouse's owner's office. He vaguely wondered why he was even here in this whole fiasco, only to come to the conclusion that someone up there must be having a blast by putting him in these kinds of situations.

He heard the owner, who introduced himself as Sarutobi Hiruzen, explain to the two thugs why it wasn't appropriate to press charges against Lee and Neji. After all, it was evident from the CCTV footage that they were the ones who started the fight, while Lee and Neji only fought for Tenten's safety.

The two thugs left soon after, grumbling curses on their way after sending both Lee and Neji dirty glares. Neji paid them no heed, however. He was far too focused on Tenten, who was nursing Lee's bruises while nagging nonstop at the beaming youth.

"Honestly, Lee!" Neji heard Tenten almost shriek. "Why don't you ever listen to me, you dolt?! Why do you have to be so damn loud and so hard-headed?!"

Surprising Neji, she turned so now she was facing him.

"I'm very, very sorry for dragging you into this," she spoke, her voice soft now that it was directed at Neji. "But I'm also thankful for the help. My brother couldn't have handled it all by himself."

Neji nodded firmly, whereas Lee yelled indignantly that, yes, he could handle those brutes even when he was alone because of his youth and besides, _it's not as if you can't handle yourself, dear Tenten! For you are also—_

Tenten just slapped Lee's cheek once and ordered him to sit still or else. Lee wisely behaved.

"Think nothing of it, Tenten-san," Neji reassured, before he tilted his head in question. "You two are siblings?"

Tenten nodded. Lee excitedly stood up with a flourish and draped an arm around Tenten's shoulders.

"We are more than that, my youthful friend!" was Lee's statement, followed by, "We are twins!"

"Fraternal twins," Tenten muttered softly. "But Lee's older than me by a couple of minutes and that's why he never listens to me."

Lee made another burst of words – something about how he does value his sister and her opinions, even if some of them weren't always so wise and youthful. Tenten slapped him once more.

"Ah, now aren't you two as lively as always," Hiruzen chuckled and raised a wrinkly old hand when Tenten immediately bowed down to apologize for her brother's behalf. "No need for that, Tenten-chan. Everything's all settled."

Tenten forced a smile.

"Still, I really need to control Lee or else something much worse could happen," she said. "We even dragged another person in this whole mess!"

"Oh yes," Hiruzen exclaimed, his focus now on Neji. "Thank you as well for helping out my grandchildren, Mister…?"

"Hyuuga Neji, sir," came the swift reply, although Neji was taken aback to know that Tenten and Lee were actually related to the old man.

"Neji," Hiruzen smiled. "Well, my boy, I thank you once again. I am indebted to you."

The Hyuuga quickly reassured the old man, only to be cut off as Lee suddenly let out a high-pitched squeak.

"Tenten!" He cried joyfully and bounded to where his sister stood. "X-Men: Days of Future Past will be showing next week! We have to watch it!"

Tenten paused to think about it but made the mistake of looking at her brother's puppy dog eyes. She raised her hands in defeat and sighed.

"Fine."

Lee whooped. Then he turned to Neji, eyes wide as saucers and smile as blinding as headlights.

"You must come with us, Neji-san! For I have the oddest suspicion that you are a fan of superheroes and would love to see mutants fighting off the sentinels with their wit and their powers, just so they can survive!"

Neji was actually planning on watching the movie – he was an X-Men fan although he wasn't the type to readily admit it. Because the first, and definitely the last, time that he did, his younger cousin Hanabi had laughed and called him a buck-toothed, oily-faced nerd who had nothing better to do. Never again, was Neji's resolute decision.

So he opened his mouth to decline the offer politely, when Hiruzen piped in.

"Brilliant idea, Lee!" praised the old man. "Neji, for helping my grandchildren, I'm giving you free access to watch any movie you want in my humble establishment. Any time you want, as well."

The Hyuuga blinked. Now how could anyone refuse an offer like that?

He immediately took Hiruzen's kind offer and gave his thanks. The old man merely nodded with a smile, while Lee was off to check out more movie posters and whatnot.

A voice behind Neji whispered. "You don't have to join us if you don't want to."

When the Hyuuga turned, he found himself facing Tenten's soft brown eyes.

"My brother is..." she continued, "an embarrassing companion in the movies, after all."

Neji grunted and called for Lee's attention. When the excited boy reached Neji's side, the Hyuuga wordlessly slapped something on Lee's palm. Tenten's brother, miraculously, stilled.

"Wha-? How did you?" Tenten gasped as she watched Lee behave, his entire concentration now centered on a piece of bubble wrap that Neji had given him. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Neji smirked. "As you can see, I have a lot of tricks in my sleeves, Tenten-san. Your brother will not be an annoyance, I assure you."

To his immense satisfaction, Tenten laughed.

"Just Tenten, please," she said with a smile. "And you have got to teach me your ways, oh wise Jedi master."

"Very well, my young padawan," he was gratified to hear her laugh fully. "It's not going to be easy, but I think you will pull through."

"I am honored, esteemed Jedi master," she gave a mocking bow. "So when are we watching?"

"Monday?"

"Sounds good. I'll buy the snacks and you'll handle Lee?"

"No problem."

They shook on it.

Tenten grinned, Neji smirked, and Hiruzen watched the two with a knowing smile. Meanwhile, Lee was still preoccupied with the bubble wrap, his thick brows scrunching as he popped each bubble seriously.

**-OoO-**

…

**-OoO-**

This site should have a translator or something. That way, I can read the NejiTen fanfics that were written in different languages. Also, my cologne smells like bubblegum, and my officemates claim that I smell good enough to chew. SO CALL ME CHEWYSMELL!

-coughs-

Reviews please?


	6. Chapter 6

For my "height sister", **PurplePrincess **(I'm calling you Cess from now on because your name is too long, LOL), who wanted a one shot featuring ice cream. She also boldly declared that even if Kishimoto killed off Neji, "HIS DEATH WILL NEVER DO US APART!"

**Warning: **LEMON…. Flavored ice cream. And language. Also, standard disclaimer applies.

**-OoO-**

**I Scream for Ice Cream**

**-OoO-**

"Sis! You gotta help me! Pleeeeeaaaase!"

Never in her life had she seen a more pathetic display of pleading, Sarutobi Tenten thought with a frown, as she watched her brother prostate before her, his knees and hands on the ground and his face almost touching said cold concrete.

"Konohamaru," Tenten said sternly, ready to berate the younger Sarutobi who whimpered. "Really! You're overreacting!"

Konohamaru sniffed and wiped the snot dripping from his nose with his sleeves before shaking his head vigorously.

"No, sis! You just don't understand!" He bemoaned dramatically. "This isn't just some silly date. It's THE date! With Hyuuga Hanabi!"

With a brow raised, Tenten tried to make sense of her brother's ramblings and came out with nothing. She sighed.

"Konohamaru—" she said, in that tone older siblings used whenever the younger ones thought and did something stupid and rash. She would have continued – really, she would have – but Konohamaru suddenly looked up and gave her the most pathetic-yet-also-adorable puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

Her brother's brown eyes were wide a d glazed with unshed tears, his brows scrunching. His cheeks were red and puffy from his intense sobbing, and his lips were pouting and quivering, as if he was about to cry once more. Then he sniffled, his eyes locked on his sister's, and Tenten knew she was defeated.

Sure, she'd beat up her conscience later on, and maybe she should brace herself for an 80% chance of failure with Konohamaru's "THE DATE", but she was going to help him no matter what. She was his older sister, after all.

So with an exasperated sigh, she crossed her arms and stared balefully at her weeping little brother.

"Well?" She started. "What do you want me to do, you little bugger?"

The return reaction was instantaneous.

Konohamaru had jumped on his feet and smiled the biggest smile Tenten had ever seen. Naturally, the older girl was shocked because _wasn't he being mopey just a few seconds ago?_ She immediately wondered how on earth did her brother change moods as quick as lightning.

Was Konohamaru bipolar, by any chance?

Troubled with the thought, she carefully assessed her brother, who was now talking a mile per minute about his planned date and _whoa_ was he really detailed that by the end of his spiel, Tenten was visibly twitching.

"You!" She hissed violently. "You had this planned all along, didn't you."

She didn't pose it as a question – it was too obvious that Konohamaru had staged his little drama so she would pity him. And pity him she did that she didn't even realize that she was being played and controlled, like a puppet dancing to the tune of the puppet master.

Konohamaru didn't even have the decency to look apologetic. Instead, he gave her an impish smile, hands crossed on the back of his head.

"Took you long enough, sis!" He said energetically, before wagging his finger to chastise her. "And here I thought you were one smart cookie."

"I am so going to _clobber_ you—"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand carelessly. "But anyway, back to the topic on hand! I invited Hanabi to the Purple Palace for some ice cream, coz she likes that stuff!"

Purple Palace was a homely café where Tenten worked at, so the older Sarutobi understood why Konohamaru chose the place. Plus, everything in the menu was affordable, and Hanabi will definitely love their Supreme Chocolate Rocky Marshmallow Sundae.

"I see," Tenten nodded in understanding. "But Konohamaru, just so you know, my employee discount's not going to work for you, even if you are my brother and you know the owner of the place."

Konohamaru didn't look concerned.

"Got it all covered!" He fished for something in his pocket and showed it proudly. "I got coupons for free ice cream!"

"Wait, are those my—"

"But that's not the only reason I want you there, sis." Seriousness coated his tone, and when Tenten raised a tentative brow, he said, "Hanabi's dad is really strict, and he only approved the date if someone will serve as her escort."

He took a deep breath.

"Hanabi's cousin, Neji, will be there, and he'll be watching my every move," Konohamaru fidgeted slightly. "So I… I was kinda hoping you to be there. For moral support and stuff, you know?"

Tenten's eyes softened. She felt her heart melt at Konohamaru's words, and she was close to giving her little brother a big-sister-affectionate hug technique.

"And you know… maybe you could distract him with your boobs too? I think that will work."

And poof! Her heart quickly turned into a lump of ice. Now she was close to giving her little brother a good beating, older sister style.

"Konohamaru," she warned. Said boy quickly straightened.

"Yeah, I'll shut up now."

"Good." A pause. "And did you just steal my ice cream coupons?"

The tiny bead of sweat forming and rolling down from her brother's temple was more than enough answer. Tenten cracked her knuckles menacingly.

"I'm giving you five seconds to run, you little imp."

At the count of one, Konohamaru was already gone.

**-OoO-**

…

**-OoO-**

At a respectable distance, Tenten observed her brother and his date.

So far, everything was going swimmingly well. Konohamaru and Hanabi arrived just in time for Tenten's shift to end, both wearing corny grins that clearly spoke their attraction for the other. Like a gentleman, Konohamaru offered a seat for Hanabi to which the girl giddily accepted, before taking his own seat.

The two then proceeded to chat about something that must have been funny – Hanabi was giggling demurely while Konohamaru was grinning boyishly, after all. It was also at this moment that Tenten finally noticed Hyuuga Hanabi's escort, who was her very own cousin, Neji.

Konohamaru's earlier words were quickly recalled in her mind. _Hanabi's cousin is really serious and really quiet. He can also be a real dick who looks like he has a huge stick lodged deeply inside his royal ass._

A quick survey on his person, and Tenten concluded that her brother was 100% right.

It was undeniable that Hyuuga Neji was handsome – dreamy lavender eyes that reminded Tenten of fresh lilacs, an aristocratic and sharp nose, and a perfectly chiselled jaw that severely upped his manly features.

He was also tall, roughly around 170 cm if Tenten's calculations were right. But before she could guess his height exactly, Neji had taken the table that was right beside the young couple. And he was glaring at Tenten's brother, causing the boy to lose focus on his conversation with Hanabi.

There was the real dick, stick up his royal ass attitude that Konohamaru was talking about, Tenten mused. What a shame that all his good looks were wasted on such an ice block.

Stealthily, Tenten neared the budding couple and their entourage, just in case Konohamaru might need her assistance. She sat a few tables away, but she made sure that she could at least hear tiny bits of their conversation. And what great timing! –she cheered mentally- Hanabi just excused herself to go freshen up, leaving her suitor and her overprotective cousin/escort by themselves.

'_Now what are you going to do, Konohamaru?'_ Tenten wondered. She made eye contact with the shift's cashier, a rotund boy who went by the name of Akimichi Chouji, and signalled her order. Good guy Chouji was gone with a nod.

A polite cough was heard from Neji all of a sudden, and Tenten could have sworn that she heard Konohamaru's gulp of terror.

"O-okay, bro. Chill!" Konohamaru stuttered, his two hands up in surrender.

At her table, Tenten sighed. So far, her brother wasn't doing well with regard to handling Neji, but surely he'd find the right track. He was a smart kid, after all, he'll definitely find a way.

"I'm clean!"

Tenten abruptly turned to stare incredulously at her brother. Goddamnit Konohamaru, she wanted to scream, you just made it sound like you have STDs or something! And judging by the way Neji's brows raised, he must have had the same thoughts too.

"I-I mean… I don't have STDs or anything like that! Really!"

Neji's brows disappeared from his hairline, and Tenten groaned in her seat, hands covering her face in mortification. Chouji was just in time to hear Konohamaru's outburst.

"First date?" He asked sympathetically, and then carefully placed the tray with Tenten's orders on the table.

"Yep, and if I don't help right now, this will also be his last," Tenten said. She heard Chouji chuckle, thanked him for delivering her order, and then took one deep breath.

It was show time.

She gingerly brought the tray to her brother's and Neji's tables, and heard the latter say, "I was not insinuating anything of that sort, Sarutobi-san."

His deep voice suited him, she thought absently before shaking her head.

She was a woman on a mission right, darn it! She could not afford to be distracted, she internally screamed, because she had an idiot brother to save!

With that resolution in mind, she sauntered to the boys' tables, skilfully dodging anyone and anything with a swish of her hips and some fancy footwork. When she arrived, she made sure she was standing in between the two tables, effectively cutting off whatever Konohamaru was saying (the poor boy was reduced to stutters, though).

She expertly served the treats with practiced grace, never forgetting her standard "Here's your order. I hope you enjoy" line. And like a true waitress, she beamed at the scowling Neji.

Tenten vaguely heard her brother sigh in relief. But Hyuuga Neji remained immovable, and by the way his eyes were gazing at his vanilla sundae, it looked like Tenten's charm failed to work.

"I didn't order anything," said Neji, crossing his arms. "I am not a fan of sweets."

Tenten refrained from rolling her eyes; instead, she pitied the man before her. What kind of person doesn't like ice cream anyway? Is that person even considered human?

"It's already been paid for, sir," she explained. _'With my free coupon!'_ Her mind added viciously.

Neji nodded but he continued to stare at his frozen treat dubiously. It was also by this time that Hanabi returned from her trip to the ladies' room. One look at the Supreme Chocolate Rocky Marshmallow Sundae had her squealing in delight, and she instantly hugged her date who turned into different shades of red, much to Tenten's amusement.

Konohamaru looked like he was in heaven. Neji looked like he was going to be the one to send off Konohamaru to heaven. Tenten decided it was time to up her charm and commence part 2 of her "Rescue Little Brother and Distract Pretty Boy" mission.

"You know, you really should take a chill pill," Tenten remarked dryly, taking a seat on the vacant chair that was facing Neji. "I'm sure these two aren't going to do something drastic."

Hanabi piped in swiftly. "She's right, Neji-nii! So listen to the nice waitress. She knows what's up!"

"The name's Tenten, by the way, seeing as my dear brother's not planning on introducing me any time soon."

"Really?! Konohamaru, you never told me you have a really cool sister!"

Tenten shrugged. "Not surprising. My brother can be quite a forgetful person. I mean, there was one time—"

"Sis!" Konohamaru hissed, his shoulders slumping when he heard Hanabi chuckle. Tenten blinked her eyes innocently.

However, before she could tease him so, Neji once more cleared his throat, earning him everyone's attention. His pearly gaze then made eye-to-eye contact with Tenten's amber orbs.

"Tenten-san," he started, "I would appreciate it if you would not stick your nose on someone else's business. Especially mine. I have been tasked to look after my younger cousin by my uncle and I take this job very seriously. Please step aside or I will make you."

He finished his little speech by giving her a challenging glare. But instead of hightailing away from him, as he expected, Tenten leaned in, her eyes narrowing.

"That," she said in shock, "has got to be the longest line I have ever heard from you."

Neji glared at the snickering couple, before he grunted.

"But it's probably because you haven't eaten your ice cream yet!" Tenten continued, almost in contemplation. "I promise it's not very sweet. Scout's honor!"

Another grunt. "I can be quite talkative, Tenten-san," Neji ignored the unladylike snort from Hanabi. "You just do not know me much, that is all."

"Well, lucky me!" Tenten grinned, resting her head on her hands. "We'll be here for quite some time, won't we? Let's chat, Neji-san."

She dug with gusto in her own lemon-flavored ice cream, before gesturing meaningfully at Neji's untouched dessert. The Hyuuga hesitated for just a moment, released a sigh, and then took a spoonful of his sundae. The creamy taste exploded in his tongue, and Neji's eyes widened by a mere fraction.

Indeed, the girl spoke the truth. It really wasn't that sweet. But by gods, it was the tastiest treat he has ever had and he couldn't resist taking another bite. And then another one. And another one some more!

"So, Neji-san," Tenten giggled slightly when the Hyuuga continued eating his sundae. "Where do you attend school? I've never seen you at Leaf High."

Neji had the decency to swallow and wipe the corners of his mouth with a tissue paper.

"I'm a fresh graduate, Tenten-san," he replied. "I just started working at the Hyuuga Corp three months ago."

"Eh? No way!" Her tone was flabbergasted. "You look so young."

"So I've been told," he smirked cockily. "And you're one to talk, Tenten-san. You look even younger than your brother, if I may say so."

Tenten reddened slightly. "It's probably because of the height," she mumbled. "Konohamaru's taller than me, actually."

"Ah," another spoonful of ice cream, "you are a senior, correct?"

"Yup! After that, I'm planning on becoming an engineer. Or an architect!" She gasped excitedly. "Or a History major! What do you think?"

"That's a lot to choose from," was his amused remark.

"Well, I can't help it. I'm just so interested in a lot of things and –"

Neither of them noticed how time flew. Through a few exchanges of words and spoonful of ice cream, Neji and Tenten were able to bond, even sharing a laugh or two once in a while. Their little chat, however, had to be cut short when Neji's phone rang.

Apparently, Neji's uncle expected that both Neji and Hanabi had to be home before eight in the evening for dinner. So with a sigh that sounded reluctant, Neji excused himself from Tenten and called Hanabi's name once. The younger Hyuuga quickly understood, squeezed her date's hand, and followed her cousin to the door.

When the Hyuuga cousins were finally out of sight, Konohamaru released a tired sigh.

"I was just kidding, you know?" He said so suddenly. Perplexed, Tenten turned to her brother who was grimacing.

"What are you talking about, Konohamaru?"

The younger Sarutobi groaned. He was aware of how his sister and Hanabi's cousin instantly clicked just by talking. He was thankful for his sister's divine intervention, of course, but he couldn't also help but be slightly overprotective, especially when Neji boldly asked Tenten for her number.

And damn it, along the course of their conversation, Konohamaru was sure that his sister and Neji had forgone using honorifics, seemingly showing how comfortable they were with one another! It was alarming! And he suddenly understood how Neji must have felt when he heard his cousin was off on a date with a guy...

Another sigh escaped his lips.

"About you distracting him with your boobs."

**-OoO-**

…

**-OoO-**

"No," was Neji's cold response, followed by, "Tenten and I have decided that we will still be chaperoning both you and Konohamaru for your next date."

He ignored his cousin's hateful glare.

"But we will keep our distance, I assure you."

"Good enough for me," Hanabi accepted begrudgingly, before a grin split her mouth. "Your eyes were glued on her chest the whole time. I noticed, so don't deny it. And ooohhh! I am so telling father!"

"Hn," he took an easy right turn. "Do that and I will tell everyone that it was you who lit up Uncle Haru's toupee because you thought it was ugly."

"…"

"…"

"You are evil, do you know that?"

Neji's answer was a triumphant smirk.

**-OoO-**

…

**-OoO-**

AND DONE! I hope you like it, Cess. Anyway, please don't forget to review, you guys. Oh, and if it's not much of a problem, can someone recommend me a story please? I'm running out of stories to read. Thank you!


End file.
